rpg_koelnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
KUS 5 NSC's, Orte und Begegnungen
'''Noch zu erledigende Aufgaben:''' '''BITTE LÖSCHEN, WENN ERLEDIGT!''' Tu'en Wolar, Dunkelelfischer Agent der "Orks"? Asnantal, mysteröser chef den Tu'en Wolar erwähnte Elgan Brax 'Atrax, verbindungsman, treffen in Dreibrück in den drei Wagen Markes, der Bärige einsiedler am Gletschersee Gletschersee (Ort) der mysteriöse, nie zufrierende see im ewigen Eis Dreibrück (Ort) Aktualisierung des Eintrags über Barstian Gasthaus Drei Wagen Marmal, Uhrvater des Feuers Flam 'ark 'harr, wohl Vessas Waher Name Brumm der Kräftige Trinker, 3 Maat Vege, der Schifarzt Calar, der erste Maat Kalte Elfe, Gasthaus Die Krone der Golemherschaft, und der Auftrag der Wendersnaven aus Sembia Der Fliederwald und die Zentauren Tausendnadeln und der Winterwall der Urelfen Tenessy, Logermans bester Freund, 2 Maat Quest, Das räzten der Sabotage der Wendersnaven, Der irre Kapitän, Das Erbe des Feuers, Treffen in den drei Wagen, Der Einsiedler am Gletschersee, Die versteckte Orkhorte, Tu'en Wolar der Zwielichtige, Die Eisrisen im Pass Quests, Auf dieser Seite eine Übersicht über zu erledigende und bereits erledigte Quests anlegen, Aufgeteilt in Haupt und nebenziel: Und erfüllte makieren. Am besten mit verlinkung zu den relevanten Spielabenden und NSC‘s Bisherige Quest: Hauptquests: Ärger in den Mienen Die Versteckte Horde Vermißte Bezahlung äh…. „ Rohendorf“ Nebenquests: Der irre mit der Tür Reikland '''Fraktionen des Nordens''' '''Das Grafenbündnis''' Umfasst eigentlich alle "Guten" Parteien in den Silbermarken: '''Die Elfen von Silbermond, '''zu welchen auch die Stadt Immerlund gehört und deren Reich vom Mondwald bis zur Zitadelle Felbar reicht und hinunter bis zum Rauvin am Hochwald. '''Die Zwerge von Mithril-Halle, '''welche offiziell den südwestlichen teil des Grades der Welt beanspruchen. Und die Feste Felbarr halten. '''Die Zwerge von Mirabar''', denen der mittlere südliche Teil des Grades der Welt und die Mirrar Tiefebene zugeordnet sind. Die Stadt '''Niewinter,''' welche an der Schwertküste sowohl das südliche als auch das westliche Ende des Grafenbündnisses bildet und in einen ständigen Konflikt mit Luskan verwickelt ist. Die '''Freien Siedler von Nesme''', welche alle Bereiche in und um die mittleren Arme des Surbin zwischen dem Lauerwald und dem Immermoor beanspruchen. Dazu kommen noch viele freie Siedler in unzähligen Dörfern und Gemeinden und die Stadt '''Sundabar''', welche die Ostgrenze markiert und mit den ständig rumohrenden Orks in den Netherbergen zu kämpfen hat. Das nördlichste''' '''ist das '''Herzogtum der Silberberge''', welches am Ursprung des Surbin liegt. Die Silbermarken schlossen das Grafenbündnis, als einst die Orks den Norden überrannten und drängten sie nach jahrelangem blutigen Krieg bis Felbarr zurück. Das Bündnis existiert nun mehr schlecht als recht, einzig allein Mithril-Halle und Silbermond sind noch eng verbunden. Der letzte Krieg liegt noch nicht lange zurück und die Parteien versuchen zuallererst, ihren eigenen Glanz wieder zu erlangen. '''Herzugtum der Silberberge''' Das kleine, unabhängige Herzogtum der Silberberge lieg an der Quelle des Surbrin, nord-östlich von Mithril-Halle. Der Surbrin entspringt in den hoch gelegenen Tälern des Grats der Welt und wird aus dem Gletschemassiv, bekannt als Endloses Eismeer geboren. Das Gebiet wird mittlerweile als „unclaimed“ (dt. „Unbeansprucht“) bezeichnet, da das Herrscherhaus verschwunden ist und der Trugsess Eolun sich des alten Bündnisses welchen nach den Orkkriegen entstand und die Silberberge zum Grafenbündners zählen lässt, wohl nicht so gut erinnert. Es gibt wohl im Westen Probleme mit Orks und tausende von Flüchtlingen Strömen in die besser befestigten Stätte und Ortschaften im Zentrum Der Großteil der Bevölkerung besteht aus Menschen und einer relativ hohen anzahl aus Mond- bzw. Silberelfen. Es giebt allerdings auch viele Zwerge. Das Herzogtum lebte in erster Linie vom Abbau der Silbervorkommen in den Bergen und den geringen aber kostbaren vorkommen von Mithril und Gold. Eine weitere Einnahmequelle ist der Handel mit uhrzeitlichen Großen Baumstämmen aus den Alten Wäldern die über den Surbin hinab verschifft werden und in Yatar oder Tiefenwasster für die Masten großer Schiffe verwendet werden. Man handelte außerdem mit den Barbaren Völkern im Osten, und in den Eisigen Odnissen, die Felle und Fleisch, gegen Eisenwaren und Waffen tauschen. Die letzten Nachkommen des Begründers des Herzogtums des ehrwürdigen Herzogs Midrahail sind der Herzog Fedariel und die Herzogin Gealdrael (aus dem Hause Seidenwaid), sowie ihr Sohn sind vor einigen Jahren auf mysteriöse Weise verschwunden und seitdem hersch Eolun, der früher der Herr der Münzen für die Herrscherfamielie war, als Trugsess über die Grafschft der Silberberge. Dabei wird er nicht grade als guter oder Weiser Herscher bezeichnet und man munkelt von Rebellen in den Wäldern. Bis zum Verschwinden der Herrscherfamilie bestanden enge Kontakte zu Silbrigmond. '''[http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Todespfeil_%28K%C3%B6nigreich%29 Orkkönigreich] von Obould Todespfeil''' Um 1371 TZ gelang es dem Ork Obould Todespfeil zahlreiche Orkstämme unter seinem Banner zu einen und einen Feldzug gegen die Bewohner des Nordes zu starten. Dieser kam im Winter des Jahres zum Stillstand, doch statt sich in die Berge und Höhlen des Grats der Welt zurückzuziehen, begannen sie an der Oberfläche zu überwintern und ihre eroberten Gebiete zu sichern. Obould organisierte die Stämme, ließ Dörfer und Verteidigungsmauern errichten. Dies war eine völlig neue und unerwartete Taktik, die ihm selbst unter seinen eigenen Leuten Feinde einbrachte. Mehrere Verschwörer versuchten gegen Ende des Winters gegen den König vorzugehen. Dazu lockten sie den Clan Karuck an die Oberfläche und ließen ihn die Elfen und Zwerge angreifen, um so Obould zum Fortführen des Feldzuges zu zwingen. Als dies nicht funktionierte, brachten sie Häuptling Grguch Karuck dazu gegen Obould zu marschieren und ihn herauszufordern. Es kam zu einer blutigen Schlacht, doch als Bruenor, Drizzt Do'Urden und ihre Begleiter eingriffen, wendete sich das Blatt zugunsten Oboulds. Im Jahr der Wilden Magie wurde dann in einer feierlichen Zeremonie der Vertrag von Garumns Schlucht bei Mithril-Halle unterzeichnet. In diesem Vertrag schloss das Königreich Todespfeil Frieden mit König [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Bruenor_Heldenhammer Bruenor Heldenhammers] Zwergen, König Emerus Kriegerkron von Felbarr, Alustriel Silberhand aus Silbrigmond, dem Elfen Hralien aus dem Mondwald und Galen Firth aus Nesme. Dies war der Beginn eines wackligen Friedens an dem nach den wenigen Jahren die bisher ins Land gezogen sind noch viele Zweifeln. '''Die Guten:''' '''Amalaswinther Westwind''' Westwind war einst mit dem Luftmagier Aros befreundet, doch ihre gemeinsame Arbeit an einem Luftschiff zerstörte diese. Obwohl hauptsächlich Amalaswinther für die Architektur des Schiffes zuständig war und ihm diese Ingenieurskunst auch gelang, behauptet Aros, er habe den größten Anteil geleistet und flog mit dem neu kreierten Schiff, der Wendersnaven, davon. Danach übte sich Westwind in der Magie, um sich irgendwann an Aros zu rächen. Auch mit dem Schiffbau gab er nicht auf. Er wohnt in Eisbergen in seinem blauen Turm und bildet dort Handwerker aus, mit denen er ein weiteres Luftschiff baut. Dabei verzichtet er aber auf ein versklavtes Elementar, wie es Aros vorgesehen hat und auch bei der Wendersnaven realisiert hat. Jetzt wo Aros zurückgekehrt ist, um nach einem Schatz zu suchen, scheint Amalaswiters Zeit der Rache gekommen zu sein. '''Die Barbaren des Eiswindtals''' Im Eiswindtal, nördlich der zehn Städte des Nordens, gibt es keine festen Ansiedlungen mehr. Die Menschen leben hier einen nomadischen Lebensstil, bei dem sie, den Jahreszeiten entsprechend, entweder dem jagbaren Wild folgen oder ihre Winterquartiere beziehen. Das rauhe Klima und die schweren Lebensbedingungen haben einen Menschenschlag hervorgebracht, der sehr viel Wert auf Stärke, Lebenswillen und Selbständigkeit legt. Schwäche ist die schlimmste Sünde und wird nicht entschuldigt. Obwohl alle Barbarenstämme auch Schamamen haben und Totemmagie pflegen, ist das Verhältnis der Barbaren zu Magie von Misstrauen und Abneigung gepägt. '''Die freien Siedler von Nesme''' In Verlauf der Orkkriege des Nordens blieb es nicht aus, dass viele Menschen ihren Wohnort verloren und zu Flüchtlingen wurden. Viele von ihnen siedelten sich am Rand der Immermoore an und gründeten die Stadt Nesme. Dort lebten sie vom Fischfang, der Torstecherei und dem Handel. Eine schwere Überflutung führte dazu, dass die erste Siedlung Nesme aufgegeben wurde und statt dessen Neu-Nesme, etwas abseits des Flusses, gegründet wurde. Die Siedlung besteht vor allem aus einfachen Holzbauten, dessen Holz im feuchten Klima der Immermore stets erneuert werden muss. Nach dem Ende der Orkkriege sind viele Siedler in ihre alte Heimat zurückgekehrt, genügend sind aber geblieben, so dass Neu-Nesme keine Geisterstadt wurde. Durch die verschiedenen Flüchtiglingsbewegungen besitzt Nesme gute (Familien-)Beziehungen zu vielen Orten des Nordens, besonders zu Mirabar. In den letzten Wochen wird die Stadt von den Trollen der Immermoore angegriffen und zumindest Mirabar hat Truppen geschickt, seinen Verbündeten zu unterstützen. '''Mirbar''' Mirabar ist ein sehr wohlhandende Stadt an der Schwertküste, die ihren Reichtum aus der Erzgewinnung, der Metallverarbeitung und dem Handel bezieht. Nach Tiefwasser ist sie die reichste Stadt des Nordens. In der Stadt leben Schildzwerge und Menschen nebeneinander und in Eintracht wobei die Zwerge aber die größere und stärkere Fraktion stellen. Die Stadt wird in Erbfolge von einem Marchion, im Moment Elastul Raurym, regiert die wahre Macht liegt aber beim Rat der Glitzernden Steine, einer Gruppe aus Menschen und Zwergen die sich jährlich trifft um wirtschaftliche Vorgaben und Quoten abzusprechen und dadurch ihre große wirtschaftliche Macht einsetzt. '''[http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Harfner Die Harfner]''' ''''''Niewinter'''''' Niewinter, das Juwel des Nordens, ist eine Metropole an der [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Schwertk%C3%BCste Schwertküste] im Nordwesten [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Faer%C3%BBn Faerûns]. Niewinter wird von vielen, unter anderem von dem Gelehrten [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Volo?action=edit&redlink=1 Volo], als die weltoffenste und zivilisierteste Stadt in ganz Faerûn angesehen. Die Stadt ist Mitglied im [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Grafenb%C3%BCndnis?action=edit&redlink=1 Grafenbündnis] und Lord Nasher hat gewährleistet, dass die Stadt sowohl physisch als auch [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Magie magisch] gut gegen Angriffe oder Spione aus [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Luskan Luskan], Niewinters ewigem Rivalen abgesichert ist. Karten der Stadt, auf denen ein verzweigtes Labyrinth vieler kleiner Gässchen abgebildet ist, sind nicht falsch, um luskanische Spione zu verwirren, sondern stimmen mit der Realität überein. '''Grauvail Morgentau''' '''Silvana Mondklinge''' Legendäre elfische Prinzessin. Nach dem Verrat des Elfenkönigs Phelandrax wurde Silvana Mondklinge damit beauftragt, das Machtgleichgewicht zwischen Elfen und Dunkelelfen wieder herzustellen. Bewaffnet mit ihrer magischen Klinge Rillafur Arkad, einem mächtigen Artefakt, und einem Heer elfischer Krieger reiste sie ins Unterreich um eine wichtige Mission auszuführen. Es scheint so, als hätte sie ihre Mission erfüllen können, doch verschwanden sie und ihrer Krieger im Untereich und sind seit Jahrtausenden verschollen. '''Die Bösen:''' '''Eolun''' Eolun, war einst der Schatzmeister des Herzogs der Silberberge. Nach dem die herzogliche Familie verschwunden war, übernahm er "übergangsweise" als Reichsverweser das Herzogtum der Silberberge. Allerdings scheint ihm seine "Herrschaft" doch zu gefallen und von "übergangsweise" nicht mehr zu sprechen ist. Er hat sich in den Herzoglichen Palast zurückgezogen und scheint sich um nichts im Reich zu kümmern, was nicht unmittlebar vor seiner Haustüre vorgeht. Unter seiner "Herrschaft" versinkt das Land in Elend und Chaos. '''Luskan''' Luskan, auch bekannt als die Stadt der Segel, ist eine Hafenstadt am nördlichsten Punkt der [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Schwertk%C3%BCste Schwertküste].[http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Luskan#cite_note-FRCS-p176-0 [1]] Sie wird von den meisten als nördlichste Bastion der Zivilisation betrachtet. Mit dem [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Grat_der_Welt Grat der Welt], nur wenige Kilometer nördlich gelegen, glauben viele dies sei das Ende der bekannten Welt, was jedoch nicht zutrifft, da sich die [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Zehn_St%C3%A4dte Zehn Städte] im [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Eiswindtal Eiswindtal] noch jenseits der Berge befinden. Erbaut auf den Ruinen von [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Illusk?action=edit&redlink=1 Illusk], ist Luskan eine Hafenstadt, die von Piraten, Dieben und anderem verrufenen Volk heimgesucht wird. Ihr ewiger Konkurrent ist [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Niewinter Niewinter]. Luskan war verantwortlich für den Ausbruch der Pest in Niewinter und bekriegte sich dann unter Führung von [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Maugrim_Korutihr?action=edit&redlink=1 Maugrim Korutihr], einem verrückten Propheten, mit der Stadt. Später schürte ein machthungrige Magier der Arkanen Bruderschaft, bekannt als [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Schwarzer_Garius?action=edit&redlink=1 Schwarzer Garius], diesen Konflikt noch weiter. [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Luskan (Quelle Farunpedia)] '''Die Magier von Luskan''' Offiziell wird die Stadt von den fünf hohen Kapitänen regiert: [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Taerl&action=edit&redlink=1 Taerl], [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Baram&action=edit&redlink=1 Baram], [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kurth&action=edit&redlink=1 Kurth], [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Suljack&action=edit&redlink=1 Suljack] und [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Rethnor&action=edit&redlink=1 Rethnor] (gefolgt von seinem Sohn [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kensidan&action=edit&redlink=1 Kensidan]), alles erfahrene Piraten. Die wahren Machthaber, bezeichnet als die [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Arkane_Bruderschaft&action=edit&redlink=1 Arkane Bruderschaft], residieren im [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Host_Tower_of_the_Arcane&action=edit&redlink=1 Host Tower of the Arcane]. Die 130 aufgenommenen Magier benutzen die fünf hohen Kapitäne als Marionetten, hauptsächlich dazu die Herrschaft zu behalten und an ihren eigenen magischen Experimenten weiterarbeiten zu können. Sie unterstützten die 'Bedrohung der Handelsrouten von kleinen Städten wie [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Longsaddle&action=edit&redlink=1 Longsaddle], [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mirabar&action=edit&redlink=1 Mirabar], und [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Niewinter Niewinter], obwohl diese durch [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Tiefwasser Tiefwasser] und [http://de.faerun.wikia.com/wiki/Amn Amn] unterstützt werden. Sie halten außerdem die örtlichen Händler dazu an, jeden Fremden mit Argwohn und Misstrauen zu behandeln, da es feindliche Spione sein könnten, und die Fremden zu beobachten. '''Lykanthropen vom Mondwald''' Im Mondwald hat es schon seit Unzeiten Ansammlungen von Werkreaturen gegeben. Dabei handelt es sich vor allem um Werratten, die vor allen in den Sümpfen und den Ortschaften des Mondwaldes ihr Dasei fristen und den Werwölfen, die sich vor allen in den Tiefen der Wäldern aufhalten. Dazu gibt es Gerüchte von einzelnen besonderen Werwesen, wie den seltenen guten Werbären. Die verschiedenen Rassen lebten meist in einer Art Gleichgewicht mit den Menschen und Elfen der Region, in den letzten Wochen sind die verschiedenen Werrassen deutlich aktiver geworden. In Asnaroths Befehlschreiben wird der Monwald als wichtiges Ziel erwähnt, und etwas irgentwelche Portale. Wer Weiß was das für unserer Abenteurer zu bedeuten hat. '''Die Roten Magier von Thay''' Die Roten Magier: Eine mächtige Organisation von Magiern aus Thay, die mit Hilfe des Verkaufs von günstigen magischen Gegenständen zu Geld und Macht zu kommen versucht und sich damit von der jahrhundertelangen Praktik eines Eroberungsfeldzugs gelöst hat. In Thay führen sie ihren Konflikt gegen die Barbaren und Hexen von Rashemen weiterhin fort. '''Asnaroth''' Dunkelfischer Magier. Asmaroth scheint eine mächtiger Spieler in den dunkelelfischen Intrigen zu sein, welche den Mondwald in Unordnung bringen. Seine genauen Pläne und seine Absichten für die Helden sind noch unbekannt. Allerdings hat sein [[Asnaroths Schreiben|Befehlschreiben einiges]] licht in die sache gebracht. '''Andere:''' '''Phelandrax der Prinz der Lügen''' Legendärer Elfenkönig des Nordens. Vor Jahrtausenden wandte sich Rillafur Phelandrax der Anbetung der Lloth zu und warf so das Mächtegleichgewicht im Norden aus der Balance und Verrit in den Augen seiner Mitelfen seine Brüder. Er wurde für diesen Verrat vom elfischen Adelsrat geötet und in den Hallen von Erksund begraben. Zwar wurde ihm ein königliches Begräbnis gewährt um seine Anhänger nicht weiter zu erzürnen, doch wurde er ohne ehren bestattet und die Hallen wurden nach seiner Beisetzung nicht mehr für rituelle Zwecke genutzt, da sein schlechter Ruf den Ort entweiht hatte. '''Meister Duin''' Menchlicher Gelehrter des Schneeflockenklosters. Der Greiß ist der Gelehrte für die Geschichte des Nordens und der vergangenen Elfenreich. Er scheint mit Lady Alustriel bekannt zu sein und gut informiert über die aktuellen Geschehnisse im Norden. Dabei scheint er sich aber an die neutrale Einstellung seines Gottes Oghma zu halten. Meister Duin erwies sich als freundlich und direkt, schien aber großen Gefallen am Wein zu finden. Er vertritt eine Fraktion des Adelsrates der Elfen die an die Profezeiung der Zeitalter der Elfen glaubt und hat die Helden im AUftrag der Hafner auf ihre reisen gesnnt. '''Rohendorf''' Rohendorf ist der Besitzer der örtlichen Eisenstein Mine im Nordwesten von Westwipfel und somit der Hautarbeitgeber in dem kleinen Dorf "Westwipfel". Früher, bevor er sich in diesem Dorf, heimisch wurde, war er Abenteurer und bereiste zusammen mit Barstian die Welt. Rohendorf ist ein kräftiger, aber stattlicher und begabter Schmied. Er selber schmiedet aber nur noch selten, dafür hat er seine angestellten die er mit strenger Hand führt. Alle paar Jahre läßt es sich Rohendorf aber nicht nehmen selbst ein begehrtes Meisterstück anzufertigen. Als er eines Tages nach einer vermissten Karawane sucht, wird er überfallen und lebensbedrohlich verletzt. Zurück in Westwipfel ämpft er mit dem Tod. In diesem Todeskampf greift irgendjemand noch zusätzlich mit Gift ein. Letztendlich erliegt Rohendorf seinen Verletztungen und insbesondere dem Gift und stirbt. Kurz darauf wird er unter besonderer Berücksichtung seine Begräbniswünsche und durch Zikades Segen des Sylvanus in Westwipfel beerdigt. '''Barstian''' Barstian führt die eizige Schenke/Gasthaus in "Westwipfel" den Immerfallenden Drachen. Früher, bevor er sich in diesem Dorf, heimisch wurde, war er Abenteurer und bereiste zusammen mit Rohendorf die Welt. Beide sind scheinbar gut befreundet. Barstian ist ein kräftiger, leicht ründlicher, Mann Ende der fünfiger Jahre, dem die "ruhigeren" Jahre und das üppige Essen seiner Frau doch ordentlich zusätzliches Gewicht beschert haben. '''Karfinaxia''' Karfinaxia ist ein weiblicher Kobold, die die Helden während ihrer Mission in den Minen von Westwipfel kennen gelernt haben. Ihr Stamm wurde von Orcs aus ihren angestammten Höhlen vertrieben und suchten nun ein neues Heim in der Mine der Menschen. Dabei sind sie nicht gerade imperlich vorgegangen. Karfinaxia spricht die Handelssprache des Oberreichs und konnte so mit den Helden verhandeln. Man einigte sich auf einen temporären Waffenstillstand, bis das Problem endgültig - wie auch immer - bereinigt werden konnte. Auf Grund ihrer Stellung und ihren Aussagen dazu, kann man annehmen, daß es sich bei Karfinaxia um die Stammesschamanin des Koboldstammes handelt. '''Reikland''' Reikland ist der Verwalter der Eisenstein Mine im Nordwesten von Westwipfel. Obwohl die Mine Rohendorf gehört, ist er der eigentliche "Betriebsleiter". Er ist den Helden bereits bei der Verhandlung um die Bezahlung vor Aufnahme des Auftrages negativ aufgefallen, da er die Bezahlung der Helden nach "unten korrigieren" wollte. Nach der Erledigung des Auftrages sprachen die Helden bei Reikland vor um die vereinbarte Entlohnung einzuholen. Dabei weigerte er sich und verwies auf die Nicht-Anwesenheit von Rohendorf und einen angeblich nicht schriftlich fixierten Vertrag. Kurz gesagt, er wollte die Helden um ihre Entlohnung prellen. (Während des Gesprächs hinterließ er nicht den Eindruck, daß er seinen Chef vermissen würde. Mögicherweise erhält er die Mine, sofern Rohendorf nicht mehr zurückkehrt.) Die Helden machten ihm gegenüber klar, daß sie ein solches Vorgehen nicht aktzeptieren und machten sich auf um Rohendorf zu suchen und die Angelegenheit mit ihm zu regeln. Während der Suche nach den plündernden Orks mehrten sich die Hinweise, daß Reikland die Finger mit bei den Überfällen durch die Orks hatte. Möglicherweise hat er die Orks für die Überfälle beauftragt. '''Aros Sturmbringer''' Aros ist der Windmagier des Luftschiffes "Wendersnaven". Er kontrolliert Wind und Wetter um das Schiff an seine Ziele zu lenken. Die Crew des Schiffes redet trotz seiner wichtigen Rolle eher abschätzig von ihm, weil er sich selbst für einen besseren Kapitän hält und hohe Anteile an ihren Schätzen beansprucht. Ein weißer Schimpanse ist sein Vertrauter und spioniert seine Mannschaft und fremde aus: Vor Aros bleibt kaum etwas verborgen. Er lässt die Verzauberung, welche den Kapitän geistig wirr macht, bestehen und verschweigt sie, was vermuten lässt, dass Aros ein Verräter ist und ihn selbst mit diesem Zauber belegt hat. Dennoch hat er Aufgaben für uns, die wir zunächst annehmen. Es wird sich noch herausstellen, welche Pläne Aros wirklich verfolgt. '''Kaimjo''' Kaimjo ist ein Feuerelementar, welches in einem Stein im Zentrum des Luftschiffs "Wendersneyven" gefangen ist. Es bittet Vessa, befreit zu werden, und verspricht im Gegenzug ein Erbe. Trotz seiner Gefangenschaft scheint es sehr mächtig zu sein. Es verändert die Schatzkarte des Kapitäns so, dass es zum Standort des legendären Schwertes Ararachia führt. Es ist noch fraglich, wie Aros mit dem Einfluss des Elementars umgeht. Kaimjo erkennt Vessa als ein Kind des Feuers und des Urvaters Marmal. '''Kapitän Logerman''' Logerman ist der Kapitän des Luftschiffes Wendersnaven. Als wir ihn kennenlernen, ist er nicht mehr bei Sinnen. Er scherzt herum, ist leichtgläubig und dumm. Aros, sein Windmagier, ist der Grund für seinen Zustand. Er hat ihn intrigiert und verzaubert, ohne dass die Crew etwas davon wusste. Somit wurde Aros anstelle von Logerman zum Leiter der Wendersnaven auf ihrer Mission aus Sembia, eine Krone der Golembeherrschung zu finden. Aros hatte jedoch andere Pläne. Die Crew blieb Logerman jedoch weiterhin treu und hoffte auf seine Besserung. Er trug einen magischen Beutel mit sich, in dem eine ganze Gruppe Menschen hineinpasste. Neben einem vogelähnlichen Wächter befand sich dort auch eine Truhe mit Werkzeugen und Pulver aus Drachenknochen, mit dem man eine Karte zu einem begehrten Ziel erschaffen konnte. Nach dem Angriff eines weißen Drachen ist Logerman nicht geschützt, und wird von Suriel versteckt erstochen. Er wird in Eisbergen von seiner Crew in einer Zeremonie Zikades beerdigt. '''Alun, der Bekloppte Kohleschipper''' Alun ist Kohleschipper auf dem Luftschiff "Wendersnaven". Seine Aufgabe ist es dafür zu sorgen, daß Maimjo, ein gebundenes Feuerelementar der "Wendersnaven", ausreichend mit "Nahrung" also Kohle versorgt wird, damit es für den Auftrieb des Schiffes sorgen kann. Alun ist einer der wenigen, die Kontakt mit Kaimjo haben. Er ist von einfachem Gemüt und scheint nicht besonders helle zu sein. Allerdings ist er ein freundlicher und netter Zeitgenosse. '''Geroll van Silber''' Geroll ist ein Silberschmied in Eisbergen und für seine äußerst feine und genaue Arbeit bekannt. Er ist ein Mann fortgeschrittenen Alters, dem man die Jahre und seine Teils schwere Arbeit ansieht, dennoch lohdert in seinen Augen immer noch Feuer. Seine Hände sind während der Arbeit so ruhig und genau, wie die eines jungen Knaben. Er erinnert sich noch gut an die Zeit, als die herzogliche Familie noch regiert hat und sehnt sich nach dieser Zeit zurück. Nachdem Suriel ihn von der Echtheit seiner Identität überzeugt hat, fertigt er für ihn einen neuen herzoglichen Siegelring an, da der alte verschwunden ist. Mit Hoffnung in den Augen gibt Geroll Suriel den Hinweis, daß er sich an Odwin wenden solle, um mit Odwins Hilfe sein eigenes Erbe zurück zu erlangen. '''Der Fall der Seldarin''' Die Seldarin bezeichnet das Pantheon der Elfischen Götter. Viele sagen das die Seldarin die ersten Götter der Zivilisation waren. Vor langer Zeit als die Elfen über die Kontinente Herrschten waren ihre Götter allgegenwärtig und Stark. Doch mit dem Zeitalter der Menschheit schwanden ihre Kräfte und mit dem Rückzug der Elfen aus der Bekannten Welt verschwanden auch ihre Götter. Der Bruderkrieg, als das Elfenreich Ilythiiri versuchte mit grausamen Methoden die Herrschaft über die anderen Elfenreiche zu erlangen besiegelte das Schicksal der Seldarin. Zehntausend Jahre vor dem Beginn der Talruhner Zeitrechnung verbannten die Vereinten Reiche der Elfen das grausame Volk der Ilythiiri in die Dunkelheit, ihr Pantheon spaltete sich dabei wurde Araushnee die Göttlichkeit entzogen. Bei der Spaltung des Elfenvolkes brach auch die Vormachtstellung gegenüber den Jungen Völkern und räumten unter ihren Göttern auf. Einige einstige Gottheit wurden verbannt, darunter auch Araushnee, sie wurde zu der Spinnendämonin Loth. Die später die Dunkelelfen verführte um sich zur neuer Göttlichkeit aufzuschwingen. Viele Namen, Eigenschaften und Traditionen der Menschengötter stammen aus den Pantheon der Seldarin. Als die Götter der Jungen Völker nach und nach die Domänen übernahmen die Früher einzig und allein den Elfischen Gottheiten gegeben waren. Als 4500 vor Talruner Zeitrechnung der Prinz Phelandrax, der Nachkomme der Herrscher von Illefarn, gegen die Unterdrückung der Seldrain über sein Volk aufbegehrt, zettelt Loht ein wahren Gemetzeln an als die Dunkelelfen aus den Tiefen hervorbrechen um Phelandrax zu unterstützen. Die von den Seldarin Geführten Reiche siegten und der Aufstand der Dunklen wird niedergeschlagen. Die Seldarin haben viele Anhänger verloren und sind so schwach wie nie zu vor während Loth im Unterreich an macht gewinnt. '''Die legende um Phelandrax und den Propheten Remajaja Du’enelen''' Remajaja Du’enelen der Hausmagier an Phelandrax Hof prophezeite vor fast 6000 Jahren das ein von den Elfen Gesandter in das Unterreich herabsteigt um die Acht Aspekte Loths von der Welt zu Tilgen. Phelandrax nahm diese Aussage für Bahre Münze und tötete Remajaja bevor seine Worte die Obrigkeit erreichen. Als heimlicher Anhänger der Dunklen Lügnerin griff er seine Brüder an und viel mit seinem versteckten Kult über die Winterreiche der Elfen her. Unterstützt von seinen Dunklen Brüdern aus den Tiefen, die ihren Angriffe mit seinen Rebellen Koordinierten wurde ein Wahrens Massaker unter den Elfen angerichtet. Letztendlich unterlag Phelandrax den Vereinten Königreichen der Elfen. Er wurde, um seien verbliebenen und verstreuten Anhänger zu besänftigen, mit allen Ehren eines Königs in den Hallen von Erksund beigesetzt. Die Daraufhin versigelt wurden. Remajajas Prophezeiung erreichte die Elfenkönige und sie Beschlossen Silvana mit der Mondklinge und einem Heer der besten Krieger ins Unterreich zu entsenden um ihr Schicksal zu erfüllen. Meister Duin vom Schneeflockenkloster, die Hafner und einige Elfen das Adelkonziels glauben das die Prophezeiung sich auf die Heutige Zeit bezieht, fast 6000 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von damals, sind die Zeichen die in Remjajas Prophezeiung genannt wurden eingetroffen. In Ermangelung der Unterstützung der Elfenkrone bat Duin unsere Abenteurer sich auf die Prophezeite Reise zu begeben, während in den ehemaligen Wintereichen der Elfen ein heimlicher Krieg tobt. '''Silvana Moondklinge''' Silvana Moondklinge ist die Berühmte Elfenheldin die nach Phelandrax Verrat ins Unterreich herab geschickt wurde um Loth zu Besiegen. Ihr Erfolg ist bis heute umstritten, einige sagen sie wäre erfolgreich gewesen da die verbliebenen Seldarin wieder etwas erstarkten. Andere sagen ihre Reise ohne Wiederkehr wäre ein Scheitern gewesen da Loth immer noch das Unterreich fest in ihrem Griff hat. Silvanas Reise begann vor fast 6000 Jahren. Die legendäre Rute die sie mit ihren Herrscharen von Elfenkriegern nahm beginnt in der Kluft der Schatten in Mirthril Hall. Von hieraus stieg sie hinab um Loth aus der Welt zu Tilgen. Dafür wurde sie von der Göttin Eilistraee, die Loths Tochter ist, mit der Legendären Moondklienge Rillafur Arkard Ausgestattet. Die Klinge soll angeblich den Geist eines mächtigen Verbündeten der Elfen beinhalten und das einzige Instrument der sterblichen sein mit dem sich Loth verwunden lässt. Die Abenteuern Benötigen die Mondklinge um Silvanas Aufgabe zu vollenden. Ausßedem wir ein Überbleibsel von Silvana Benötigt um die Tore von Erksund zu Öffnen. '''Die Tore von Erksund''' Direkt unter dem Lebensbaum von Silbermood liegen die Tore von Erksund. In der Halle der Himmel mit ihren vier Eingängen, einer für jeden Himmelsrichtung und dem Teleportationskreis von Silbermond, liegt ein fünftes Tor aus Weißem Marmo. Fast 30 Meter hoch erstrecken sich die mit reliefen überzogenen Tore von Erksund. Hinter ihren liegen die Grabkammern die seit inzwischen fast 6000 Jahren versigeltesind. Sie beinhaltet die Gräber der elfischer Helden, Könige und Herrscher aus der alten Zeit. Die Grabstätte soll sich laut den Elfen nur öffnen lassen, um eine alte Seele aus Jener Zeit dort zu beerdigen. Die Hallen von Erksund werden seit dem der Verräter-Prinz Phelandrax dort begraben wurde als unrein angesehen. Das ist auch der und warum nie wieder ein König aus den winterreichen der Elfen dort beerdigt wurde. Die Helden Benötigen den „Segen des Verräters“ von Pherlandrax Graab, der laut Remajaja Du’enelens Profezeiung benötigt wird um den Letzten Aspekt Loths zu vernichten, den Aspekt des Verates. '''Varagran der Prinz des Herbstes''' Varagran ist der Geist eines Elfischen Prinzes der in den Ruinen von Illefan haust und diese Bewacht. Die helden fanden herraus das er wohl unsterblich ist solange das Wächersiegel, das irgendwo in den Ruinen versteckt ist nicht gebrochen wird. Er ist hochnäsig und arrogant mit einem eifersüchtigen Hass auf alles Lebende und wohl über die letzten 6000 Jahre wahnsinnig geworden. Er sagt er würde Illefarn bewachen bis wieder das Lachen von elfischen Kindern durch die Gänge Hallt. Varagrans Angriffe verfluchen ihre Opfer und rauben ihnen ihre Stärke. Außerdem kann der gefährliche Kegel ausstoßen die die Lebenskraft des Opfers verzehren. Er kann Skelettieren Wächter erschaffen und Skelette Beseelen. Wird Varagran erschlagen setzt sich ein Böser Geist innerhalb eines Tages wieder zusammen um seinen Peiniger erneut Heim zu suchen. '''Mirikul Dun’Danar''' Zirkade und Suriel begegntet Mirikul nachdem sie das Schneeflockenkloster verlassen hatten. Mit einem geheimnissvollen Buch Reisten sie zu Eine verschollenen Stadt der Elfen die im wohl in einem der Bruderkriege entstand. Dort begegnenden sie Mirikul, der von Loth verflucht als Dryder umherwanderte und sie Angriff. Nach dem sie ihn erschlugen bat Suriel Zirkade um eine Wiederbelebungszauber der Mirikul einen neuen Körper verschaffte und ihn von seinem Irrsinn heilte. Mirikul stammt aus der alten Zeit und weiß wohl viel über die Ursprünge der Elfen. Er begleitete unsere Helden nach Silbrmond und frischt derzeit dort in der Großen Bibliothek sein Wissen auf. Mirikul ist ein kompetenter Magier der mit den Gegebenheiten der „Moderne“ etwas zu kämpfen hat. Er schätzt Humor, ist ein bisschen arrogant durch sein überlegenes Wissen, vor allem den „Jungen Völkern“ , wie er sie nennt, gegenüber. Er hält sich aus Konflikten raus denen er ehr bei einem gemütlichen Kelch Wein zuzieht, und steht den Abenteuern als Quell des Wissens zur Seite. '''Orte:''' '''Dugner‘ Nar Torhafen''' Dugen’Nar, oder in der Sklavenzunge auch Torhafen genannt, ist die berühmte und berüchtigtste Stadt im Oberen Unterreich. Ein Großteil des Handels mit der Oberweltläuft hier hindurch und die Zahlreichen Magischen Portale sollen angeblich die ganze Bekannten reiche und einige der Ebenen verbinden. Selten ist ein Sprung direkt zum Zielort möglich, sondern läuft zu einem Portal von dem aus zu einem Weitern gereist werden muss. Außerdem sind die Portale für Unzuverlässigkeit und spontane Launen bekannt und werden zusätzlich noch von den zahlreichen Erdknoten verzerrt. Es ist durchaus möglich das ein Portal innerhalb eines Liedschlages seien Bestimmungsort wechselt oder beschließt den Reisenden mit dem Inneren nach außen zu transportieren. Für die zahlreichen Portale die in tausenden von Höhlen und Verzweigungen Verstecken sitzen gibt es extra dafür Ausgebildete Gelehrte, die Shauruihn, die sich ich ganzen Leben damit beschäftigen. Natürlich werden diese Gelehrten von den Mächtigen der Stadt beherrscht und Kontrolliert. Handelsgilden, Söldnerbanden und ganze Nationen streiten um die Kontrolle über die Wissenden und nicht selten kommt es dabei zu zahlreichen Opfern. Offiziell wir Torhafen von den Dunkelelfen kontrolliert, was aber nur bedeutet das sie gegenwertig die Unaussprechliche Festung in der Stadt besetzen. Dunkelelfen stellen nur ungefähr 1% der Gesamtbevölkerung. Aber 10% sind ihrer Fraktion zu sortiert, die meisten davon Sklaven. Weiter wichtige Faktoren sind die verschiedenen Königreiche der Duengar, und Vertreter der Illithiden. Die Abolethen deren Metropole direkt in dem darunter liegenden Dunkelsee liegt besitzen allerding nicht mehr Einflugs als die Zahlreichen Händel Gilden und freischaffenden Söldnerbanden die Torhafen als ihre Ausgangsbasis nutzen. Reisende sollen vorsichtig sein. Nicht selten werden neue Sklaven direkt von der Straße weg-“rekrutiert“. Und wer im Angesicht einer Loth-Priesterin ein Spinne zertritt kann sich sicher sein seien Haut der Außenmauer der Unaussprechlichen Feste hinzuzufügen. Torhafen besteht aus einigen großen Haupthöhlen und eine unendlichen Vielzahl von weitverzweigten Höhlenläufen. Man sagt man darf sich als in Dugen’Nar heimisch bezeichnen wenn man tausend und einen Weg in und aus der Stadt kennt. Torhafen beinhaltet viele markante Orte: '''Die höhlen des Reisen, Pirtukais Wege''' Überall in Torhafen befinden sich zahlreiche Portale. Die meisten großen sind in Gewaltigen burgenhaften Bauten der ehemaligen Herrscher der Dunkelzwerge verankert, oder befinden sich in den Stalakmieten der Drow, oder auf zentralen Plätzen. Die Kontrolle der Portale ist ständig umkämpft, aber es kann genausogut sein das der freundliche Gifthändler um die Ecke eins in seinem Schrank hat das er zur Müllvernichtung benutzt und das alle zwölf Stunden woanders auftauch '''Der Bunte Markt, Allgrmareth''' Dieser Marks ist kein genauer Ort, er bezeichnet die Zahlreichen Händler und Gilden die sich an den Bewachten Hauptstraßen befinden. Generell ist Allgrmareth wohl der Ort an dem jede erdenkliche Ware zu finden ist. Angeblich besagt eine alte Vorschrift das jeder Händler mindestens 99 Gifte anbieten muss um auf den alten markt Handeln zu dürfen. '''Platz der Exotischen Tode''' Dieser Platz liegt eigentlich das Zentrum des Bunten Marktes angeblich läßt sich hier jedes Bekannt und unbekannt Gift erwerben. Der Platz ist exotischen und vor allem teureren Waren vorbehalten uns wird fast nur von der Oberschicht der Stadt besucht. '''Der geschmolzene Tempel, Rhihmini Durg Geni‘''' Einst das Zentrum der Stadt ist dieser Tempel des Pirtukei, dem finsterren Dämonen-Lords der Dunklen Gewässer das die Ebenen durchdringt, nur noch rauchende Ruinen. Seltsame verzerrte Gestalten tummeln sich hier. Verkrüppelte Bettler sind hier genausogut zu anzutreffen wie Gelehrte und Magier die sich in einer der versteckten Kammern, Taschenebenen oder Dimensionsfalte eingenistet haben. Wer Wissen, Wahnsinn und Verdammnis such ist hier gut aufgehoben. Pirtukei ist der Herr der Geheimnisse, der schleichenden Verdammnis, des Verrats und der Dunklen Reise. Sein Schwarzes Sekret das in Rhihmini Durg Geni‘ immer wieder auftaucht ist angeblich der einzige Stoff der alle Ebenen durchdringen kann. Eine Berührung kann einen sofort durch alle erdenklichen Ebenen schicken, oder dich in die ewige Verdammnis führen. Gewöhnlich aber eine gesunde Mischung aus beiden. '''Die Herrenhäuser''' Diese Höhle ist von Prächtigen Bauten und Stalakmitenburgen erfüllt, nur die Oberschicht der Stadt verkehr hier und aller „Dreck“ wir mit brachiale Gewalt von den Straßen „gekehrt“. Hier befinden sich die zahlreiche Geheime Akademien und Tempel in denen die Shauruihn und Magier ausgebildet werden. '''Die Slums''' Die Slums sind nur grob ein Viertel, Bettler und Gesindel mit ihren Behausungen gibt es überall. Hier ist lediglich eine besonders große Ansammlung. Jeder Gast kann versichert sein das wenn der nicht gefährlich genug aussieht, oder grade blinzelt, sofort liebevoll von hinten erdolcht zu werden… … mit 52 Dolchen. Auch sagt man, das keine Verlassene Höhle in Torhafen länger als eine Stunde Leersteht. Kehrt man zurück kann man sich sicher sein das irgendeine Goblinhure in deiner “ehemaligen“ Behausung schon 7 Bälger geworfen hat. '''Die Straße der Klingen, und der Hof der Schwerter''' Hier finden sich die Schmiden, Rüstzeug Hersteller, Söldnergilden und Zahlreiche Karawansereien. Wer ein Schwert und/oder einen Oger, der es Trägt, such ist hier richtig. Auch ein breites Spektrum von Tavernen, Pubs, und Gasthäuser ist hier zu finden. In der Bordellen dieser Straße lassen sich außerdem Körperflüssigkeiten mit jedem erdenklichen Lebewesen austauschen. '''Die Kettenhöhlen, Sklavenmarkt''' In dieser Gigantischen Höhle hängen Tausende und Abertausende von Ketten von der Decke. Die Ketten sind so verzaubernd das befestigte Sklaven sich in der Höhle nahezu frei bewegen können. Jede erdenklich Kreatur ist hier zu erwerben und die Nähe zu den Klingengruben ist kein Zufall. '''Die Klingengruben ,Arena''' Täglich lassen hier Hunderte von Sklaven und Gladiatoren ihr Leben. Ihre Leiber Dienen als Fleisch für die Unaussprechliche Festung. Wer schnell zu Geld kommen will, ein paar Wetten plazieren oder die richtigen Falschen Leute Treffen möchte ist hier gut aufgehoben. '''Die Unaussprechliche Feste, Die Dämonenhautfeste''' Mann sagt das es sich bei dieser grusligen Feste aus Lebendem Fleisch um einen Dämonenfürst handelt der seinem Gegner unterlag. Die Feste gehört immer dem gegenwärtigen Herrscher der Stadt und ist für den Besitzer wohl eine der sichersten Orte auf dieser Ebene. Die Magie des Ortes gestattet es den Eignern augenblicklich zu jedem nicht außergewöhnlich gut gesichertem Ort in der Stadt zu springen und diesen leicht auszuspähen. Anbauten und Reparaturen werden Hinzugefügt indem die Haut von Lebewesen dort gespant wird. Die Abgespanten mauern beginne dann sich mit dem Dämonischen Fleisch zu füllen und zufällige Hohlräume und Gänge zu Bilde, sollte das Maul der Feste ausreichend gefüttert worden sein. Die Magie ist für fremde sehr unzuverlässig in der Nähe dieser Dämonischen Feste '''Der Donnerfall , zum Schattensee''' Dieser Gewaltige Wasserfall Durchdring Torhafen Mittig und führt unendliche Wassermassen hinab zum ca 60km tiefer liegenden Schattensee. Die Gegend ist Immer feucht und vernebelt und Kreaturen des Wasser und Gewaltige Troglodyten Stämme sind in seien nähe anzutreffen. '''Der Stinkende Palast, Troglodyten''' In den Feuchten und teilweise gefluteten Höhen unter dem Donnerfall haust eine beträchtliche Population von Troglodyten. Der ganze Abfall der Stadt wir hier hindurch geschwemmt und von den Stämmen geplündert. Angeblich hausen hier einige Abolethen in den seltsamen Korallenformationen. Der Gestank ist für die meisten Lebewesen nahezu unerträglich. Die Troglodyten sehen sich als unabhängig von Torhafen. Niemand hat Lust sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Allerding wird bei zu unverfrorener Aufmüpfigkeit gegenüber den Drow gelegentlich von diesen Gewaltige Giftmengen in das Wasser gekippt um die bestände wieder zu Verringern. '''Westwipfel''' Kleines Dorf am Grad der Welt. Ursprünglich eine Zwergensiedlung, die nach dem Orkkriegen von den Zwergen aufgegeben und von Menschen neu besiedelt wurde. Neben der Jagd und den Baumschlag ist die Haupteinnahmequelle des Dorfes die nahegelegene Eisenmine. Das Eisen wird hauptsächlich für Silbrigmond geliefert. Diese wirtschaftliche Verbindung hat, obwohl Westwipfel formal unabhängig und nicht dem Grafenbündnis zugehörig ist, zu einer engen wirtschaflichen und politischen Zusammenarbeit geführt. So steht Westwipfel offiziell unter dem Schutz von Silbrigmond und Mithril-Halle. '''Nesme''' Die junge Stadt Nesme liegt östlich des Immermoores und südlich des Zuflusses des Rauvins in den Surbin. Nesme war ursprünglich nur eine kleine unbedeutende Einpfählung von Torfstechern, die aus dem Immermoor Pech gewannen. Während der Orkkriege, als Obould Todespfeil versuchte sein Orkkönigreich zu etablieren, sind viele Bewohner des Nordens nach Nesme geflüchtet, welches nur über die Hohenbrücke zu erreichen ist und optimal durch den Surbin und den Rauvin von den Krieg im Norden abgeschirmt war. Der gewaltige Zustrom hat das einst verschlafene Dörfchen inzwischen zu einer Stadt mit ca. 4000 Einwohnern gemacht, die den fruchtbaren Bereich zwischen Sumpf und Fluss schnell zu nutzen lernten und die Torfstecherri tiefer in den Sumpf verlagerten und damit die Neue Ortschaft Pech gründeten. Vor einigen Jahren gab es eine Überschwemmung die Nesme hinfortspülte und es wurde tiefer im Land neu errichtet. Alt Nesme bezeichnet die steinernen Überreste der ursprünglichen Stadt, in der sich auch ein Zugang zu den Tiefen Wegen befindet. Das „neue“ Nesme besteht nahezu nur aus flachen Holzbauten aus schlechtem Sumpfholz und einigen Mondwaldriesen für die Einpfählung. Nach dem Krieg ist nahezu die Hälfte der Einwohner wieder zu ihren Wurzeln zurückgekehrt. Nesme besitzt aufgrund dessen enge (und Verwandschafts-) Beziehungen zu vielen Städten und Dörfern des Nordens. Als die Probleme mit den Trollen begannen, suchten die Freien Männer von Nesme im Grafenbündnis Hilfe aber Silbermond und Mithral-Hall verweigerten die Unterstützung aufgrund interner Probleme. Nicht jedoch Mirabar, welches einen Großteil seiner Truppen mobilisierte, welche gegenwärtig gerüchten nach noch unterwegs sein müssten. Nesme hat überwiegend menschliche Einwohner. Zwerge bilden den zweitgrößten Bevölkerungsteil, gefolgt von Halbelfen und Elfen. Der Vertrieb der seltenen Ressourcen wie Schwefel, Pech und die gute Position an den Wasserstraßen führt Nesme zum Reichtum. Der Großteil der Einwohner arbeitet in diesen Bereichen aber aufgrund des gefährlichen Immermoores und der aktuellen Lage besteht ein großer Bedarf an Helden und Mietschwertern. '''Das Immermoor''' Das Immermoor ist eines der größten und ältesten Moore der bekannten Welt. Marsche, Sümpfe und brackige Tümpel erstecken von einem Horizont zum anderen. Das Moor selber ist, obwohl von Zivilisation umringt, größtenteils menschenleer. Die Stadt Nesme und deren Vorort Pech an der Westgrenze ist das einzige Zivilisationsmerkmal. Sonst regieren hier die Stämme von Echsenmenschen und Trollen. Das Moor beherbergt tote Wälder, Pilzhaine und unzählige Gefahren und unbekannte Schrecken. Viele Ruinen verstecken sich halb versunken in dunklen Tiefen und Legenden erzählen von Drachen, die hier ihre Reviere haben. Asnaroths Befelsschreiben enthält wohl großes Übel für das Immermor und die Freinen Siedler von Nesme. '''Pech''' Pech ist eine Ansiedlung im Immermoor. Eigentlich als Umschlag- und Lagerplatz für die etwa 2000 Torfstecher samt Familien, ist es nun zu einer Befestigung gegen die Trolle aus dem Umland geworden. Starke Palisaden wurden errichtet und innerhalb können Flüchtlinge Zuflucht finden. Von den Arbeitern die dort leben sind noch etwa 1000 übrig, der Rest wurde vermutlich von Trollen gefressen. Es leben etwa 60% Menschen, 30% Zwerge und 10% andere in Pech. '''Novred''' Eine Einpfählung westlich des Mondwaldes, die die Hohe Brücke und die Route zu den Zwergen und durch den Mondwald schützt. Grauvaiel Morgentau und die Grenzläufer von Silbermond nutzen Novred als Ausgangspunkt ihrer Wache über den Norden. Der Surbin trägt viele Güter aus den Hohen Norden und den Silberbergen hindurch, genauso wie die oberirdische Haupthandelsroute zwischen den Zwergen von Mithril-Halle und Silbermond die hier verläuft, was der Ansiedlung einen hohen strategischen Wert und ein gewaltiges Handelsvolumen zumisst. '''Lauer ''' Das Dorf in der Mitte des Mondwaldes war einst ein befestiges Lager für Holzfäller und Wegstation für Reisende. Das große ungekannte Übel das im Mondwald wütet hat den Kontackt zu deneinwohnern von Lauer Abbrechen lassen. '''Der Tempel von Sonne & Mond''' Der Tempel von Sonne und Mond, welcher tief im Mondwald steht, ist das Zentrum des Glaubens für den dort ansässigen Druidenzirkel und die Bewohner von Fellzahn. Der Tempel ist einer Vielzahl von Natur- und Elfengottheiten geweiht und jede Gottheit besitzt hier eine eigene Nische, einen Alkoven oder je nach Einfluss auch einen ganzen Saal. Die Hauptgottheiten, die hier verehrt werden, sind: Eilistrae die Mondmaid, Mielikki die Herrin des Waldes, Selune die Mutter und Silvanus der Herr der Druiden. Die Tempelanlage selbst ist riesig und erstreckt sich auch unterirdisch weitläufig durch die ganze Mondlichtung. '''Der Ewige Wald''' Der Ewige Wald ist erfüllt von einer unendlichen Vielzahl an Pflanzenwesen, Goblioniden, Tieren und Feenwesen, die sich hier tummeln. Er ist eine der ähnlichsten Ebenen zur Materiellen Ebene und gut und häufig mit Toril verbunden. Viele Legenden ranken sich um Wanderer, die zufällig in einem tiefen Wald in diese Ebene gestolpert sind und furchtbare und wundervolle Dinge gleichermaßen erlebt haben. Die Ebene selbst hat nur wenige für Humanoide ungewöhnliche Eigenschaften: Die Zeit vergeht normal und nachts stehen drei wundervolle Monde am Himmel, Pflanzen und Tiere wachsen schneller und erreichen monströse Größen und die Zauber des Lichtes, ob Mond oder Sonne, scheinen hier deutlich heller als an jedem anderen Ort. Die Bäume und Sträucher tragen farbenfrohe Früchte und stehen in einem Teppich exotischer Kräuter, Moose und Pilze. Viele Pflanzen besitzen zusätzliche Eigenschaften wie starke Heilkräfte, schleichende Gifte oder explosive Pilzsporen, manch eine entwurzelt sich einfach und wandelt davon. Der Ewige Wald ist durchzogen von vielen magischen Wegen, sogenannten Feenpfaden, die einen schnell von einem Ort zu einem anderen bringen und sich auch zwischen den Ebenen erstrecken. Viele der Portale besitzen Wächter oder werden regelmäßig von denen, die um ihre Geheimnisse wissen, frequentiert. '''Das Roteichental''' Das Roteichental befindet sich in dem südlich des Zentralmassives der Nesserberge. Man erreicht es am Besten wenn man dem Verlauf des Rauvin von Immerlund aus ungefähr vier Tage folgt und am Zulauf des Eisenflusses einen Tag strickt nach Norden marschiert. Das Tal hat seinem Namen von den zahlreichen seltenen Roteichen, welche aufgrund des ungewöhnlich warmen Klimas, das dort herrscht, das ganze Tal mit ihrer perlroten Pracht erfüllen. Die seltene Vegetation zieht viele Reisende und Kräuterkunde an, die dort für die Nordlande unübliche Pflanzten zu finden hoffen, meist erfolglos. Was aber nicht an dem Vorkommen von Kräutern liegt, sondern an dem Vorkommen von verschiedenen Kreaturen und Monstern, welche um das nahrungsreiche Tal streiten. Viele unterschiedliche Berichte erzählen von Harpyen, die sich an den hohen Hängen mit Greifen und einem breiten Spektrum exotischen Geflügels um diesen Lebensraum streiten. Die Täler sind erfüllt von Goblinoiden und Orks aus den Bergen, die sich um ihre Winterquartiere bekämpfen. Die Höhlen aus denen der beständig warme Luftstrom kommt, der dieses Tal erfüll, sind bewohnt von vielen ungesehenen Schrecken. Gerüchten zufolge ist die hohe Temperatur auf vulkanische Aktivitäten im Unterreich unter der Gebirgskette zurückzuführen. '''Schneeflockenkloster: ''' Bekanntes Kloster in den südlichen Nesserbergen. Das Kloster ist Oghma geweiht und der Neutralität und dem Wissen verpflichtet. Hier forschen Gelehrte und Mönche Oghmas schon seit Jahrhunderten auf allen Gebieten magischen und nicht-magischen Wissens. Es ist üblich für Wissenssuchende, abgesehen von einem maßvollen Obolus, auch Wissen mit dem gleichen oder höherem Wert zu hinterlassen. Politische Parteien oder staatliche Interessen werden hier nicht geduldet, der Aufenthalt ist einzig und allein zur Wissenssuche gestattet. Meister Duin kommt von hir, es wird gemunkelt das seien zugehörigkeit zu den Hafnern ihm Probleme mit der Neutralität dieses Ortes eingebracht hat. '''Die Tore von Erksund:''' Legendäre elfische Begräbnisstätte. Die Tore von Erksund oder auch die Weißen Tore waren über Jahrtausende die Begräbnisstätte von elfischen Königen und Prinzen. Vor dem Fall von Myth Drannor wurden die Toten mit kostbaren Grabbeigaben bestattet. Es scheint aber so, dass diese Praxis aufgegeben und die alten Grabbeigaben entnommen wurden, nachdem sich die Elfen mit allen Mitteln gegen ihre neuen Feinde wehren mussten und jede Hilfe benötigten der sie habhaft werden konnten um sich in den Mittleren Reichen zu halten. Über Jahrhunderte wurde die Stätte aber noch für kultische Riten und Begräbnisse verwendet. Als sich der elfische König Phelrandrax sich der Anbetung Lloths hingab und ermordet wurde, wurde er hier ohne Zeremoniell und Grabbeigaben bestattet und die Kultstätte wurde versiegelt. Obwohl dieses Ereignis auch schon viele Jahrhunderte her ist, halten sich weiterhin hartnäckig Gerüchte, dass die Tore von Erksund noch legendäre elfische Waffen enthalten. Letzteres wird aber in Gelehrtenkreisen als Fabel betrachtet. '''Wagenburg''' Die Stadt am Rande des Mondwalds hat ungefähr zweitausend feste Einwohner. Sie entstand vor ungefähr 120 Jahren aus den Wagen reisender Händler, die sich hier niederließen und ihre Wagen zu Häusern ausbauten. Regiert wird sie von der Grafenfamilie Wagen, die ihre Wurzeln im fahrenden Volk haben. Dies und die engen Verwandschaftsbeziehungen in Wagen führen dazu, dass die Umgangsformen auch mit dem Stadtoberhaupt sehr locker sind. '''Tausendnadeln und der Winterwall''' Hoch im Norden in der Grafschaft der Silberberge genau auf der Grenze zwischen dem Fliederwald und der Hohen Heide liegt ein Gebietsstreifen von circa 500m breite und einen Tagesmarsch Länge der die Gebirgsketten des Ostgrades und den Gürtel verbindet. Diesen Bereich nennt man Tausendnadeln. Tausende von Auferstehenden Fels Monolithen die, der Legende nach einst von dem Gletscher dorthin geschoben wurden das einst die Hohe Heide bedeckte, geben der Region ihren Namen. Genauer Untersuchungen zeigen aber das einst dort ein, von den Elfen gebauter, magischer Schutzwall befunden haben soll. Der Winterwall. Dieses Mystische Gebilde befindet sich längst unter der Erde und Gerüchte besagen das die elfische Hochmagie einst hier einen Myrthal schuf der den Winter hoch im Norden hielt und die Silbermarken so für die Elfen bewohnbar machten die aus ihren angestammten Gebieten weiter im Süden, von der immer größer werdenden Menschen Population vertreiben wurden und sich so neue Lebensräume hoch im Norden schufen. '''Eisbergen''' Eisbergen ist einen Kleinstad hoch im Norden nah am Gletschersee. Das milde Klima diese auf unergründliche weise niemals zufrierenden See hat eine ungewöhnliche große Population ermöglicht. Minenarbeitern die hier reichliche vorkommen von Silber, Kupfer und anderen Metallen abbauen und zahlreiche Holzfällern die überwiegend Leichtholzbäume fällen und Fischer die den außergewöhnlichen See nutzen. Auffälligstes Merkmal ist der Blaue Turm in dem Amalaswinter Westwind ein Windmagier haust und wohl ein Luftschiff aus Leichtholz konstruiert. Auch die Wendersnaven wurde hier gebaut. Die Menschen in Eisbergen Scheren sich nicht groß um die Geschehnisse der Silberberge wen sie Sie nicht direkt betreffen und bekommen sonst auch wenig mit was im Reich passiert. Ihre Größte sorge ist der das Weiße Drachenweibchen Brix was hin und wieder die gegen terrorisiert und die Eisriesen die aus unerfindlichen Gründen die Frostwipfel und Alungrad verlassen haben und sich im Eisrißtal breit gemacht haben. Angeblich sollen sich auch einige Rebellen gegen Eoluns Herrschaft hier verstecken. In der Stadt gibt es nur ein Gasthaus, die Kalte Elfe und die Abenteurer haben einen Kunstschmied mit Namen Geroll van Silber besuch. Suriel hat mit der Alten Inge gesprochen, eine ehemaligen Dienstmagd die einst im Herrenhaus der Grafen Arbeitete '''Sonstiges:''' '''Die Wendersnaven''' Die "Wendersnaven" ist der Name eines am Gletschersee gebautem Luftschiffes. Das Luftschiff besteht überwiegend aus Leichtholz und hat eine interne Brennkammer um die Luft zu erhitzen und um so für den Auftrieb zu sorgen. In der Brennkammer, die zwergischer Machart zu sein scheint, befindet sich Kamjo, ein gebundenes Feuerelemetar. Die "Wendersnaven" wurde von Amalaswiter Westwind und Aros Sturmbringer gebaut. Amalaswiter Westwind war dabei der eigentlich Ingenieur, bzw. Planer und Erbauer und Aros Sturmbringer übernahm den magischen Part, wie z. Bsp. das organisieren des Feuerelemtars. Nachdem ein Bote aus Sembia am Gletschersee eingetroffen war und Interesse am Kauf des Schiffes bekundet hatte, brachte Aros Sturmbringer die Pläne der "Wendersnaven" und das Schiff, welches kurz vorher fertig gestellt worden war, in seinen Besitz und floh mit dem Boten nach Sembia. Dort erhielt die "Wendersnaven" eine sembische Crew und erhielt den Auftrag gewissen Schätze für den Herrscher von Sembia zu suchen. Aros Sturmbringer begleitete sie auf dieser Reise, die das Schiff letztendlich wieder zum Gletschersee führte. '''Die Karte der Wünsche''' In der Kapitänskabiene der Wendersnaven war diese Mystische Karte an die Rückwand gemalt. Nun befindet sie sich im Besitz des Mysteriösen Arbenteurers Suriel. Einer Oberflächlicher untersucheng nach zeigt die Karte wenn man sie Mit Drachenknochenstaub bestäubt und die richtigen Worte spricht jedes Ziel das sich der Nutzer wünscht. Dazu werden ebenfalls eine verzierte Schippe aus einen winzigen Drachenschädel und ein Stechzirkeln aus dunklem, aufwendig verziertem, Bernstein benötigt. '''Araraschia der Flammenbringer''' Araraschia ist Vessa Flam'ark'harrs Erbe. Es ist ein Schwert, welches ihren Besitzer mit Kräften des Feuers ausstattet und ihn sogar einmal pro Woche in einen Feuerdschinn verwandeln kann. In dem Schwert lebt das Feuerelementar Kaimjo, welches einst gebunden an die Klinge auf dem Luftschiff Wendersnaven versklavt wurde. Aros warf die zweite Hälfte des Schwertes, den Griff, in den eisigen Gletschersee, denn nur mit diesem Objekt konnte Kaimjo wieder befreit werden. Dieser jedoch war noch mächtig genug, Vessa an den Fundort des Griffes zu führen, sodass sie ihn befreien konnte, und sich das Schwert wieder vereinigte. Ab sofort hilft es Vessa bei ihren Abenteuern. '''Karten:''' '''[http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/rpg-koeln/de/images/a/a1/Silberberge.png Die Grafschaft der Silberberge]''' '''[http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/rpg-koeln/de/images/a/ac/N%C3%B6rdliche_Silbermarken.png Die Nördlichen Silbermarken]''' '''[http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/rpg-koeln/de/images/3/3d/Mondwald.png Der Mondwald]''' '''[http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/rpg-koeln/de/images/f/f3/Immermoor.png Das Immermoor]''' '''[http://images.wikia.com/rpg-koeln/de/images/4/40/N%C3%B6drliche_Schwertk%C3%BCste_Bild.png Luskan und die Nördliche Schwerküste]'''